Stuck With You
by Kathryn Hart
Summary: The Doctor and Rose find a Wishing Well, and Rose makes a seemingly harmless wish. Hilarity ensues. BE CAREFUL WHAT YOU WISH FOR. Humor/Friendship/Drama/Romance. Ten/Rose
1. The Wish

_Stuck With You_

_Kathryn Hart_

_ **When Rose makes a seemingly harmless wish in a powerful wishing well, she learns an equally powerful lesson. Be careful what you wish for. Humor, Romance, Friendship, Drama Ten/Rose**_

**Y'ello! I know in my last fic I said my next fifty fics will be in other fandoms so what is #51? You got it. Some good ol' Ten/Rose. Enjoy! :)**

* * *

"_Yeah but, stuck with you, that's not so bad."_

"_Yeah?"_

"_Yes."_

_Be careful what you wish for,_

_'Cause you just might get it all _

_~Daughtry_

* * *

**Chapter 1 – The Wish**

Rose couldn't stop the excited bounce in her step. The Doctor had just promised to take her to a paradise planet for a day of spas and relaxation. He had become increasingly worried about her ever since the incident with the Beast, nearly falling into a black hole, thinking he was dead and the Beast predicting her supposed death and all, even though it happened over a month ago. In truth Rose was fine. Sure, she still had nightmares of falling into an endless black hole with no one but the Beast's terrifying laughter, but really she was fine. In fact, the Doctor looked more shaken by it than she had. Maybe he had been. After all, he had nearly lost her too.

But Rose wasn't planning on making him aware of that fact. If he wanted to pamper her to make up for what had happened, let him. It'd make him feel good and give her a day to just sit back and not worry about being chased or eaten by anything. Although, knowing them, the manicurist would turn out to be a vampire or something. Rose chuckled. She should bet on that happening.

"Are we there yet?" Rose drew out in an obnoxious whine. The Doctor looked up at her as he rotated a dial on the TARDIS console. He tried to look sternly at her but ended up biting back a smile.

"Nearly. Had to recalibrate the dimensional thrusts and..." he noticed the familiar glaze in her eyes and cut off the rest of his sentence. So she didn't have a mind for science. Her bravery and compassion more than made up for it. He stopped as her big brown eyes stared straight into his soul. He looked deeply into them; those eyes he never thought he'd see again after he chose to risk her life to save them all from the Beast. Rose seemed to frown at his intense gaze and he snapped out of it, continuing to pull levers to get them to their destination.

"Push that button would ya?" He asked her.

"This one?"

"No, that'll take us to Stalin's Russia, the one next to it."

"This one?"

"The Bermuda Triangle."

"This one?" She giggled.

"Yes, that one." Rose grinned. It was the first time since he had regenerated that he had asked her to help him pilot the sentient ship. Her first Doctor was well on his way to showing her and Jack how to fly with him when the Game Station and the Daleks happened. She had long ago forgiven him for not telling about regeneration sooner as well as leaving Jack, but thinking about it still stung. Oh well. Water under the bridge. Today was going to be a fantastic day, and nothing would spoil it...

* * *

"Welcome to Kalla 12!" The Doctor shouted triumphantly, throwing open the doors. "Rated number 4 planet in the top ten destinations for the discerning intergalactic traveler." Although Rose was in absolute awe of the planet's intense beauty, she couldn't stop herself from replying.

"Only number 4? Why can't we go to number 1?"

"Oh, number 1 is too boring. Planet of the coffee shops and all that. Everybody goes there. Now this! This is where you want to go to have fun!" He grabbed her hand, leaning close to whisper in her ear. "Run!" Their laughter echoed around the valley as they raced off, after all, what kind of adventure would it be without some running?

* * *

"So...number 4. What's wrong with 2 and 3? Not that I'm complaining." The Doctor still hadn't let go of her hand as they strolled down the busy streets.

"Number 2 aka Appalapachia is under quarantine with Chen 7, aka the One Day Plague. Only contagious to aliens with two hearts. That would ruin our day, wouldn't it?" He grinned at her.

"Number 3?"

"I've already taken you there."

"Really? Women Wept?"

"No, that's number 9. Well, it should be 9, actually it's 99. Well actually it can't since there's only ten on the list but..."

"Doctor?"

"What?" He looked at her like he had totally lost his train of thought. And that same train had derailed off a cliff.

"Number 3?"

"Oh yes! New Earth!"

"With the city of New New York?"

"That's the one."

"But it didn't seem very...exciting, besides the hospital and all that." The Doctor opened his mouth in a state of shock.

"Rose Tyler! I never take you anywhere that's not exciting! I only took you to the hospital. New Earth is actually famous for their Zupa Ball Tournaments."

"Zupa Ball Tournaments?" She gave him a disbelieving look. The Doctor pointed at that look on her face.

"Y'see, you gave me that same look when I told you it was the city of New New York. Why do you ever doubt me?"

"There was..." Rose immediately stopped herself from saying something she would regret. _Oh let's see, you don't tell me about regeneration until the minute it's happening, you've abandoned me more than once and- _She angrily stopped her line of thought. She loved traveling with the Doctor, and she wouldn't have it any other way, faults and all. The Doctor didn't seem to notice her discomfort as he pulled her under the awning of one of the buildings.

* * *

"Oh Doctor, this is heavenly!" The two of them were currently being treated to massages by the inhabitants of Kalla 12, blue skinned and enormously tall and lanky creatures that reminded Rose of the aliens on the second Star Wars. Plus, their twelve fingers made the massage experience "out of this world" to pardon the pun. Rose looked over and grinned at her Time Lord companion. His face was flushed and he looked very uncomfortable, not being used to this sort of thing. He squeaked as the alien touched a particular spot on his bare back.

"Doctor, are you ticklish?" She'd had the suspicions before, but to see him like this was hilarious! Especially remembering when he would continue to prattle on about how more advanced his biology was compared to humans. Well, he hadn't done that since he regenerated, but it was still amusing.

"N-no it's just..." He gave an unmanly squeak again before leaping off the bed and grabbing his shirt off a nearby chair. "Yeah, I'm going to wait outside." Trying to hide the redness in his face, he strutted outside like nothing embarrassing had happened to him. Rose just giggled and placed her face back down, fighting off the urge to fall asleep.

* * *

A manicure, a sunbath, and a stroll along the park later, the Doctor and Rose were seated in an outdoor cafe, eating fruit off a plate that looked like tiny purple strawberries but tasted like grapes.

"Try me!" The Doctor urged Rose to throw one across the table and into his mouth. Rose looked skeptical that he could do it but threw one anyway. The Gallifreyan did manage to catch it, but nearly knocked his chair over backwards in the process. As he righted his chair and munched on the fruit, he glared at his blonde companion.

"You, Miss Tyler, are a terrible shot." Rose managed to look hurt. The Doctor wasn't buying it. "The only problem with you having those great big doe eyes is that you can't lie with them." He smiled, seeing her eyes sparkle. It was one of his favorite features about her. Besides her grin, or her laugh, those big red lips...

"You're right. Completely see through I am." Rose's laughter brought him out of his reverie. "So..." She leaned back in her chair, turning sideways to look at the creek running beside their table. "Anything else planned before we go?" _And have you felt like you've made up for what happened yet?_

"Just one more thing, then we can go back to the TARDIS." He stood up, not before shoving a handful of fruit into his mouth, which hampered his ability to speak clearly. Rose just smiled and took his offered hand.

* * *

"A wishing well?" Rose read the sign as they approached a very old well. An enormous tree loomed above it, sprouting a lovely shade of pink leaves. Rose gripped the side of the well and peered down into it. It was very deep, but if she squinted, she could see a pile of...something pink, the same color as the tree in fact. She looked at the Doctor in question.

"This is the legendary Wishing Well of Sune." He reached out and wrapped a hand around her waist, pulling her to his side and together they peered down the well. His voice echoed around them as he continued. "It's said that any wish made from the purest of hearts will be granted, no matter how big or insane the wish." She went to reach into her pocket to grab a coin but the Doctor stopped her. "Here on Kalla 12 it's considered wasteful to throw away money. They have no casinos or lotteries and look down on anything of the sort." He pointed upwards and Rose looked in the same direction. The Doctor reached up above them and plucked off a soft-pink leaf from the tree, handing it to her. Her eyes widened as she marveled at it. The Doctor's voice lowered to a whisper.

"Just make your wish silently, and drop the leaf into the well." As Rose contemplated her wish, she was reminded of those times the Doctor had abandoned her, or she had been trapped by something or someone and taken her away from the Doctor. Especially last week when he had become trapped in one of Chloe's drawings.

_"Who's gonna hold his hand now?"_ She felt her greatest fear that she felt deep in her heart every time: when she thought she'd never see him again.

She closed her eyes as she made her wish, before releasing the leaf to sway gently away from them. Rose immediately turned around, smiling at the Doctor.

"Just a silly legend." The Doctor tended to agree with her but didn't reply.

"Back home to the TARDIS?" He asked her instead. She nodded, loving that he referred to it as her home as well, and the two of them strolled away.

* * *

The pink leaf Rose dropped reached the bottom of the well, resting on the pile of leaves that had been dropped before. Leaves that were still intact because of wishes made for money, power or selfish desires. Rose's leaf sat still for a few seconds, before beginning to glow to a bright gold, then exploding into a pile of pink dust.

_"I wish I would never have to be separated from the Doctor..."_

* * *

The Doctor meandered around the TARDIS' console. By Rose's Earth standards, it was very late at night. After they stopped at the wishing well, they had gone straight back to the TARDIS. The Doctor was a bit wary on the walk back but amazingly, they hadn't run into any trouble. Rose noticed too.

_"Wow, I think that's the first time ever something we planned to go trouble-free has actually turned out right."_

_ "There was that time on Melodroria, when I took you to the largest shopping center this side of the universe."_

_ "You forget though. That one alien...a Trolian was it? He discovered your credit stick was fake and you nearly got into a huge fight before the authorities kicked us out. That's _another _planet I can't go back to, thank you very much." The Doctor grumbled moodily. It wasn't even his fault. His credit stick was real alright. How he acquired it was the fake part._

The Doctor glanced another look towards the direction of Rose's bedroom. She had gone to bed two hours ago, and the Doctor felt something in his hearts that he hadn't felt in a long time. It was longing. It was the reason he continued to pace around the TARDIS, not bothering to pick a destination so they were flying aimlessly through the vortex. Maybe hearing Rose say she was going to die in battle bothered him more than he thought. Maybe he needed a good night's sleep.

The Doctor immediately threw that idea off. He hadn't wanted to sleep since before the Time War, and every time he did, he was filled with intense nightmares beyond compare.

But maybe that was why he was feeling so frazzled, those horrible nightmares. No, that couldn't have been it. Those were the kinds of feelings that kept him awake. Why did he feel so tired?

He didn't have an answer, but what it was was the peace and security he felt with Rose's presence. He had a semblance of companionship with her that seemed to fill the emptiness left by Gallifrey's destruction. The fear of an uneasy night was made better by the sight of her face in his mind. She had made him better, had changed him more than he even knew himself.

Making a decision, he passed Rose's room on the way to his room and glanced back one last time. He hoped she was sleeping well, and that he'd be able to follow suit.

He opened the door to his bedroom and stiffened. He had only been in here a few times since his Eighth life, and the TARDIS had kept it mainly the same, even though the interior had changed since then.

Originally Time Lords didn't require much sleep, only one or two hours a week. But the Doctor, being a sentimental old fool, had a bedroom very much like one of his human companions would. Just to close the species gap between them a little bit more.

There was a bed, a nightstand with a lamp on it, and a shelf with a few books on it. Usually the Doctor just took a cat nap in the library or the den, his bedroom was mainly for getting some peace and privacy away from his companions. _He hadn't needed nor wanted that yet, _he realised with a start.

The Doctor peeled off his jacket and dropped it on the floor carelessly. He took off his trainers and threw them on his coat. Soon his socks, tie and shirt followed and all he was wearing was his pants. He crawled into the familiar covers and felt the TARDIS' consciousness surround his mind in a comforting embrace. Everything felt right somehow. Except for...what was that?

Something was pulling him. Like a hand had gripped his insides and was pulling with all its' strength. He collapsed out of bed and frowned. The unknown thing was now pulling him towards the door. He tried to resist but found he was just moving faster. His hearts quickened as he imagined a hundred thousand explanations. Had a hostile alien taken over his body? Was the TARDIS magnetizing herself again? Rose! He had to find her, keep her safe. She had to be safe in her own home!

The Doctor's body was slammed forcefully against the door. If he didn't get it open soon he'd crash right through it. After he was free of the door he was propelled down the hallway. Whatever he was heading for, he'd find out soon.

* * *

Rose had been sleeping soundly and, for the first time since the Doctor fell into the pit on that law-defying asteroid, nightmare free. But she woke up to a strange feeling. Looking at the clock she kept only for keeping time on board the limitless time machine, she saw she had only slept for two hours. What had woken her up? She shouted in shock as her body was thrown out of her bed and she hit the cold floor painfully. What the hell? Her body was now heading towards the door, which thankfully was already cracked open a touch. "Doctor!" She shouted as she was projected like a missile down the hallway.

* * *

The Doctor heard her shout. "Rose!" His hearts unclenched in relief as he saw her, still dressed in her nightie, rushing towards him, wait, they were heading straight for each oth– **THUNK!**

* * *

After that painful jar to his body, he looked down and saw Rose attached to his side.

"Rose..." He said, rather quietly. "What exactly did you wish for?"

* * *

**Please review! I'll post chapter 2 in a few days :D**


	2. The Problem

**Y'know, this is the first time I've written a story that's mainly humorous. I've found I'm not very good at it except for a few sentences in the midst of drama/torture/romance etc. But when I thought of this idea I couldn't resist! haha thanks for all the reviews! Here's chapter 2! :)**

* * *

_The Doctor heard her shout. "Rose!" His hearts unclenched in relief as he saw her, still dressed in her nightie, rushing towards him, wait, they were heading straight for each oth– **THUNK!**_

_After that painful jar to his body, he looked down and saw Rose attached to his side._

_"Rose..." He said, rather quietly. "What exactly did you wish for?"_

* * *

**Chapter 2 – The Problem**

"So, let me get this straight, your exact words were '_I wish I would never have to be separated from the Doctor...'_?" Rose nodded, a pout on her lips. The Doctor was both overjoyed and horrified. The joy was for two reasons and the horror for one. The one wish that Rose could have, out of anything, was that she'd never have to leave him. That warmed his hearts the way nothing had before.

And her wish had been granted, meaning she truly had a pure heart, if the legend had been true. Sure, he'd always known it in his own hearts, but seeing it in a different way filled his entire being with pride for her. And the horror was apparent, because now they were glued at the hips and nothing could tear them apart. Literally, they could not be separated.

First they tried just pushing away from each other. They took their hands and placed them on the other and pushed until Rose cried out.

"Stop! It hurts." The Doctor's hands immediately dropped. Next the Doctor tried to analyze what had happened to them. Rose tried not to blush as the Doctor's hands explored their hips, seeing what exactly kept them together. Her right hip was attached to his left, hindering but not preventing their ability to walk.

"Okay, left, now right, no, no slower, you're not..." They were both growing increasingly frustrated. "Just take a deep breath." The Doctor told her. They both calmed down and began to walk. A smile grew on Rose's face as they made progress towards the console room.

"Now, we just have to get back to Kalla 12 and see how we can reverse this-" They both cried out in surprise as the door ahead of them disappeared and they were left staring at an empty wall. They turned around and saw the hallway behind them still looked the same, with Rose's bedroom door down on the left and the Doctor's down on the right. They turned back towards the wall and Rose placed her hand on it.

"Doctor, why did the door to the console room disappear?" A look of anger was growing on the Doctor's face.

"I have a sneaking suspicion a certain sentient time ship has moved the rooms on us."

"The TARDIS? Why would she do this to us?"

"I don't know." The Doctor ran a hand through his hair, silently noticing the fact that very few of his companions grasped the concept that his ship was a _'she'_. "She has been known to do strange stuff like this before." Rose frowned. She knew the TARDIS had the ability to move rooms around, after all, that's what she'd done when she first got her room. The ship seemed to like her, placing her bedroom close to the console room in case she'd ever needed the Doctor in an emergency. But this time, it didn't seem like the TARDIS liked her now.

"Let us out!" The Doctor suddenly cried, banging on the wall. Rose felt a wave of hurt flow from the TARDIS.

"Doctor, stop! She doesn't like that. Let's just go the other way, maybe we'll stumble back into the console room." The Doctor frowned. How was she supposed to know how the TARDIS felt? He shrugged it off, deciding to figure it out after they sorted this mess. The two of them hobbled off down the hallway.

* * *

_Meanwhile the TARDIS rumbled approvingly. She was going to keep them going like this until they could finally talk about the horrors they had just experienced with the Beast and were refusing to acknowledge..._

* * *

Rose winced as the Doctor once again yelled out in frustration at another dead end. So far, they had gone into the library twice, the kitchen once, and the most frustrating part, the movie theatre five times.

"Look," Rose said as they exited the theatre again. "how could this have happened anyway? It's not like I wished for us to be inseparable literally!"

"Rose, it's just a wishing well. It has no concept of literal and...and unliteral!" He shouted and Rose winced again at his harsh words. "Sorry." He seemed to notice for the first time how his loud voice affected her.

"But how could it have the power to do this? It entered the TARDIS and is somehow keeping us together."

"I don't know. There are many things I don't know, it's hard to believe, but it's true." Rose rolled her eyes at his pompousness. "There are many mysteries in this universe that can never be solved by our own means." Unwittingly, he began down a path opposite than the one Rose had chosen.

"Owch!" They both cried as their bodies slammed back together. "Let's not do that again." Rose replied, trying to rub her hip but his own was in the way. She tried not to think about that, instead being thankful that both their fronts weren't stuck together. Now that would have been awkward. Not that this wasn't, but still...

She looked at the Doctor, who was looking around with both anger and...something else in his eyes, almost like a relief. He'd had that face since he first saw her in the hallway immediately before they were stuck together.

"Doctor, is something troubling you?" As soon as it was out of her mouth she regretted her wording.

"Well yes! We seem to be stuck together and my own TARDIS won't let us out so we can fix this!"

"No, not that, I mean, you've been awfully worried about me lately." The Doctor's eyes snapped back to her.

"No, no more than usual." He admitted.

"See, right there. You don't need to be worried about me at all. You're just trying to shield me from whatever you're going through. I know you're still shook up about what happened on the asteroid, I am too." She noticed he visibly shivered when she brought it up. "Things like that are going to happen as long as I travel with you; we need to be calm and work through them. But-"

"Rose...there's something I need to tell you. I willingly fell into that pit, just to satisfy my curiosity. I left you all alone and I shouldn't have. I-"

"I know." The Doctor looked at her, feeling the back of his eyes beginning to well up.

"But you don't know all of it."

"What else is there to tell? Why even go there? You saved us. You saved _me._"

"I need to get this out. I haven't been able to look at you without feeling guilty." He paused to take a deep breath. "When I was in front of the beast and realised what I had to do to save the universe, it meant sacrificing you. I had to put you in extreme danger where nearly anyone else would have died. I almost couldn't do it."

"So why did you?"

"Because I believe in you." He whispered so softly Rose almost didn't hear him. She opened her mouth, but couldn't think of a thing to say. That was the closest he had ever come to saying _'I love you'_, and probably ever would. Finally she smiled.

"Know what I would've said if you had asked me?" Her eyes began to twinkle.

"What?" She leaned in closer to him.

"Do it." The Doctor grinned at the memory those words brought up.

"I could save the world but lose you." She nodded in agreement.

"You see, if we spend all our time worrying about what might happen, we won't be able to live our lives like we're supposed to. That's what my mate Shireen always said, and she never worried 'bout anythin'." The Doctor's eyes looked at her lovingly. He raised a hand and stroked her cheek lightly. She closed her eyes and leaned in to his touch.

"Oh Rose, you're the greatest thing that's ever happened to me. If I ever lost you I-"

"Don't say stuff like that." Rose interrupted him, her eyes flashing back open. "You've got me now. And I'm not going anywhere." She reached up to grab his hand that was against her cheek to reassure him. The Doctor smiled, but inside he didn't feel much better. Someday she would be gone and-

"Doctor, stop it!" The Doctor couldn't help but chuckle.

"How do you see right through me Rose Tyler?"

"Oh," She smiled at him cheekily. "I'm just that good." The Doctor's eyebrows creased and for a moment, Rose looked confused. Suddenly he closed the small gap between them and kissed her soundly. It was a little awkward in their condition but for Rose it was the most wonderful sensation. She didn't hesitate to kiss him back as forcefully as she could; dreaming about this moment for two years. When the Doctor finally pulled away from her, she had a dazed look in her eyes and didn't move for a few seconds. She stayed like that until the Doctor coughed awkwardly and looked away.

"Right, so..." Any further discomfort was interrupted.

"Doctor, look!" The doorway to the console room had reappeared. They both shouted for joy, trying to hug the other but nearly fell over in the process.

"What was that all about?" The Doctor glared at the ceiling of the TARDIS. There was no reply except a slight rumbling which sounded an awful lot like she was laughing at them.

The Doctor couldn't keep the smile off his face as they entered the console room. Soon this would all be sorted out. He and Rose hobbled over to the console and stood in front of it awkwardly. The Doctor suddenly realised this was going to be a lot more difficult in this situation.

"Alright, I guess it's time to continue your TARDIS flying lessons." Rose's face suddenly turned solemn as she remembered those times back when Jack was still traveling with them...before the Game Station. Before everything became so complicated. She hated to admit it but she still missed those times. Being carefree and silly with her two best friends. The Doctor seemed to notice her change of mood and wisely stayed away from what he knew was currently on her mind.

"Do you remember how I showed you to take off?" Rose reached for a switch and the Doctor immediately stopped her.

"Press it with your left hand." Rose brought her right hand back.

"Right." She said, nodding.

"No, left."

"Yes, you're right."

"No, not my right, your right-"

"Doctor!" She interrupted him, nearly on the verge of giggles. "I mean, correct."

"Ah, right."

"No, left."

"Rose!"

"Okay, okay!" She was definitely giggling by now. She used her left hand to press the switch and the Doctor dragged her to the other side of the console.

"Quickly now." He ushered her. "If I don't pull this lever we'll fall out of the vortex." The two of them continued to fly the TARDIS until they came to a sudden stop. They fell over and the Doctor landed on top of Rose.

"Mmph." She groaned under his weight.

"Sorry." He quickly rolled off her, which caused her body to flip onto his, their noses nearly touching. They stared into each others' eyes for a moment, before struggling to get up and out of that awkward situation. Rose scrunched her face up. She was getting tired of these awkward moments. She couldn't wait until she could feel her right side again, which was starting to become numb with the pressure of his body against hers. It took a few minutes but they finally got up.

"Wait! I have to get dressed!" Rose cried out suddenly, seeing she was still in her thin and mostly see-through nightdress.

"Why?" The Doctor asked, a confused look on his face. Rose looked at him incredulously.

"I can't go traipsing around on a planet dressed like this!"

"But Rose," he whined like a child. "It took us so long to get here, now we have to go back?" He saw Rose wasn't going to budge on this, even though she'd have to somehow get dressed with him attached to her side. Suddenly he had an idea. He took off his suit jacket and put it around her shoulders. It was difficult for her to get on but it covered enough.

"Won't you get cold?" She asked, snuggling into his jacket that smelled _so good._

"Nah, my body temperature is regulated, just like all time lords. It's merely for show." Rose made a chuckle of amusement. "What?"

"Nothing. It's just typical." The Doctor raised an eyebrow at her.

"I can take you home you know." Now it was Rose's turn to raise her eyebrow.

"Really? And let mum see us like this? She may try to forcefully take us apart." The Doctor shivered, his eyes widening in horror.

"L...let's just go." Rose laughed as the two of them staggered over to the door. "Huh. That's weird." The Doctor muttered as he looked around their wooded surroundings.

"What, what is it?"

"We're about five miles outside of town."

"What? Can you move the TARDIS closer to where we need to go?"

"Nah! We can make it!"

"Five miles? Stuck like this?" The Doctor nodded.

"No problem, right?"

"Well, maybe not for you." In truth, Rose was already bone-weary. Not only had she been expending energy worrying about the words the Beast had said, she had considerably lost sleep and this entire chaos of them being stuck together had completely drained her. She did not relish one bit the thought of walking five miles just to get to a town they weren't even sure held the answer for them.

"Come on!" The Doctor jerked forward and Rose was forced to go along with him. She was in shape alright, traveling with the Doctor gave that added bonus, but she was sure she wouldn't last long. Still, she put on an excited face and tried to keep up with him.

* * *

Ten minutes in she could feel her knees getting weak. The Doctor didn't seem to notice as he droned on about the 27th Century's advancements on the atom stabilization techniques...as if he thought she was interested in that.

"And then by 2655, there was a breakthrough that-" he was suddenly cut off as Rose dropped to the ground, nearly taking him with her.

"M'fine." She muttered as she tried to stand up, and that was when the Doctor finally realised how much stress she had gone through the past few hours. Without a word he picked her up bridal style and began to walk again, thankful that the wish allowed him to carry her. Rose tried to protest but felt her head dipping into his warm and comfortable chest. Within a few seconds she was sound asleep. The Doctor looked down and smiled at her, his hearts warming at her peaceful expression.

"As I was saying," he continued quietly. "the breakthrough in 2655 was the catalyst for the spark of new technology that enhanced..." After all, it probably would help keep her asleep, at least for a little while.

* * *

**Reviews make the Bad Wolf happy! xD**


	3. The Solution

**Although the last chapter only got two reviews, I'm posting now because has been acting really screwy with me lately and I'm leaving for vacation soon and I wanted this finished before I left. So here you go! Rach-Malia is pronounced "Rock Mall-ia"**

* * *

_Without a word the Doctor picked Rose up bridal style and began to walk again, thankful that the wish allowed him to carry her. Rose tried to protest but felt her head dipping into his warm and comfortable chest. Within a few seconds she was sound asleep. The Doctor looked down and smiled at her, his hearts warming at her peaceful expression._

* * *

**Chapter 3 – The Solution**

Rose was awakened by the jolt signaling that the Doctor had stopped walking. Her eyes immediately snapped open as guilt hit her like a tidal wave. He had carried her this whole way, and she had slept through it all like she was a child! She tried to struggle but the Doctor shushed her.

"Put me down!" She squeaked. The Doctor just threw her a cheesy grin.

"No. I don't want to." Rose was taken aback at his childish tone.

"But you just walked five miles carrying...however much I weigh."

"One hundred and-"

"Nope. Don't need to say it." She blushed, realizing the Doctor knew her weight just by holding her.

"It's nothing to be ashamed about really." The Doctor countered. "Your height and curves account for the healthiest weight you should be right now." Rose turned away, wondering how the Doctor had noticed her 'curves'. "Humans and your insecurities." He finished. Rose just rolled her eyes.

"Can you put me down now?" The Doctor shook his head. Rose sighed wearily and instead looked around, seeing why he had stopped.

"We're at the edge of town."

"Yup. Now we need to ask around, see if anyone knows about the legend of the Wishing Well." He walked forward and Rose realised he would probably carry her until his arms fell off.

The Doctor grinned inwardly. He was loving this feeling of being her protector, no matter how much she hated it. He had used an ancient Gallifreyan trick of energy as to not get his arms tired with her weight.

As long as she was in his arms, there was no way the beast's prophecy could come true. He knew he was being ridiculous, but for right now, he wasn't going to argue with himself.

* * *

After getting more than one strange look from the local inhabitants, Rose begged him to let her down, and finally he consented. He had to admit his arms were just a little bit sore. Perhaps that ancient Gallifreyan trick wasn't as powerful as he thought it was.

The two of them asked all over town, trying to find someone who knew how to reverse the affects of the Wishing Well, but to no avail.

After a few hours of searching they were both starting to get frustrated. The daylight was slowly running out and they had nowhere to stay for the night with the TARDIS being so far away. They sat down on a bench in the park and Rose leaned against him wearily. The Doctor hugged her close and kissed the top of her head. The Doctor was feeling tired himself just looking at her.

Just as he was about to nod off he heard a noise in front of them. They both jerked their heads up and saw one of the locals coming towards them. The Doctor nodded and raised a finger to his brow; the traditional greeting on Kalla 12, the female following suit, introducing herself as Rach-Malia.

"I heard you've been looking for someone who knows about the Well." The Doctor nodded, vaguely noticing that Rose had fallen asleep again. She did look rather cute, snuggled up against his side.

"Yes, uh, we seem to have gotten ourselves in a predicament." Rach-Malia nodded.

"Then you'll want to speak to Trommin-Fo. He's the oldest member of our society."

"Do you know where he lives?"

"Yes, I'll take you to him." Rach-Malia began to walk away. The Doctor started to get up but remembered Rose was still out. He smiled and picked her up again, following Rach-Malia to the outskirts on the other side of town.

* * *

It was completely dark once they reached an old cabin built of wood. Rach-Malia stepped back, motioning for him to go inside.

"He'll know we're here already."

"Thank you Rach-Malia." He tried to reach his finger to his temple but couldn't due to carrying Rose. Rach-Malia noticed the gesture and acknowledged it. After she disappeared into the woods behind them, the Doctor came up to the door. Shifting Rose, he reached a hand out to knock but before he could, a tired voice spoke from within.

"You may enter." The Doctor turned to the side so he could reach the doorknob. As he entered, he took note of his surroundings. The inside seemed to match the outside, it was small and old, but warm and homey. A grizzled old Kallan sat on a chair in front of the fireplace. His skin was a pale blue rather than the vibrant blue of the younger members of his species. He greeted the Doctor and motioned for him to sit on a bed against the left wall. He gratefully set himself and Rose down.

"Trommin-Fo?" He ventured. The Kallan nodded. "Do you-"

"-Know about the well? Yes, I do."

"H-how did you know?"

"Unless you and your friend are in some kind of marriage bond, it is apparent that you two are stuck together, resulting in a sort of wish made by the female I'm guessing, that she never wanted to leave your side. The only power I'm aware of close by able to do that is the Well. Naturally, I made an assumption." The Doctor nodded, agreeing and slightly astounded by Trommin-Fo's wisdom.

"How do we reverse this process?" He noticed Trommin-Fo watching Rose and noticed she was waking up again.

"I fell asleep, again? Oh hell, you carried me here, didn't you?" Her eyes went wide as she noticed where she was and immediately shut up.

"Rose, I was just asking Trommin-Fo here how to fix what happened to us." Rose pushed a few strands of blonde hair out of her eyes.

"Yes, Mr. Fo-"

"Trommin-Fo." The Doctor corrected her.

"Trommin-Fo, we'd be very grateful if you could tell us how to get out of this mess I've caused." Trommin-Fo smiled at her honesty.

"Answers can wait until tomorrow. You look weary and could use some sleep." Neither of them objected and laid down on the bed they were sitting on. Trommin-Fo smiled as the Doctor's arm went protectively around his companion whose head was on his chest.

They both slept the whole night.

* * *

By the time they woke up the next day, the Doctor was more than ready for an answer from Trommin-Fo.

"It's very simple actually, since no one knows the power behind the Well, the only way to reverse the effects is to make another wish." The pair were stunned for a moment. It was that easy? Finally the Doctor spluttered in anger.

"Make another wish? That's too simple! There should be a sign posted at the Well that if stuff like this were to happen – which I'm sure it does a lot – you were to just make another damn wish!" Rose put her hand on his shoulder, attempting to get him to calm down. He only ever swore when he was really worked up. It seemed to work. He looked sheepishly at Rose.

"Sorry." She patted his shoulder.

"That's alright. Rude boy." She smiled cheekily and looked away from him.

"Thank you Trommin-Fo. If you don't mind, we must be on our way." She began to stand up but Trommin-Fo still had something to say.

"Rose Tyler? Don't worry about the future. What comes to pass cannot be changed, no matter how hard we try." Rose was immediately on her guard. She had never mentioned what her last name was.

"Why, do you know something?" Her heart began to race in fear.

"It is not our place to change our destiny. Forever may only last as long as Fate allows."

_"How long you gonna stay with me?"_

_ "Forever." _She had only said that to him days ago, on the Moon of Weldrone. The old alien couldn't have possibly known about that. Unless he was some sort of psychic.

"Enjoy your every moment together, and say what you need to say, before it's too late." The Doctor lowered his eyebrows. That hit a little close to home.

"As Rose said, we must be leaving. Thanks again." He steered Rose out of the small enclosure.

As soon as they were gone, Trommin-Fo shook his head wearily. They were going to have some tough times ahead of them. And very soon.

* * *

About halfway back Rose started giggling. The Doctor looked at her questioningly.

"It's just...make another wish. It's that simple, why didn't we think of that?" The Doctor's face stayed impassive for a few moments, before he started to laugh as well.

"Yeah. We should have." He wrapped his arm around her and half hugged her. She sighed and leaned into his side.

"It's not that bad." She muttered.

"What?"

"Being stuck with you, or _to_ you I should say, it's not so bad." The Doctor grinned, remembering when she said that before.

"Really?"

"Yes." She replied resolutely.

"Just wait until you have to go the loo. Then you'll be ready to be rid of me." Rose's eyes widened in realisation. She smacked his shoulder hard.

"Thanks, now I have to go!" She picked up her step and the Doctor just laughed at her.

* * *

When they made it back to the Well, they found a group of Kallans there waiting for them who had heard about the two off-worlders who were glued to each others' side. Rach-Malia was also there standing right next to the Well. Rose smiled politely, barely remembering her from last night.

"Gosh, are we really the star attraction today?" Rose huddled up closer against the Doctor, a bit unnerved by the intense stares the pair of them were getting. The Doctor didn't seem to notice. "I still can't believe that it's this easy," Rose said as the two of them stood in front of the wishing well. She looked over at the Doctor, who was strangely quiet. "Do want to do the honors?" She asked him.

"Oh! Yeah, sure." He reached up and plucked a large pink leaf off a limb from the tree above them. He pulled it in front of them and they both stared at it. The Doctor held it out in front of him, but seemed to have trouble releasing it. Rose noticed his hesitation.

"Doctor!" She said loudly in realisation. "Do you not want to do this?" He turned to her and Rose was shocked to see a desperation in his eyes she'd never seen before. "What is it?" She whispered.

"I...I don't want to lose you. I-I mean, I nearly lost you to the beast, and...I know it's ridiculous but, if you're stuck to me, I know nothing can ever happen to you." He hung his head, hating how absurd he must sound. Rose only smiled at him sympathetically.

"I'm never leaving you Doctor. And if I do, know it was never, ever by my own choice. Got it?" She tried to tune out the sounds of the _'awws'_ from a few of the locals behind them. The Doctor nodded, his eyes full of unshed tears.

Rose placed her hand on his shoulder and Doctor gazed at her resolutely, before his fingers slowly released their hold the pink leaf. Rose whispered her wish as it fell.

The two of them stared down and watched as the leaf drifted to the bottom and laid there for a few seconds, before vanishing into gold dust. When they turned back they were still stuck together.

"Just like before, it's gonna take a few hours to work," the Doctor explained quietly. The locals began clapping for the two time travelers, for what they had gone through, what they'd confessed, and what they'd accomplished. The Doctor hugged Rose's shoulder to himself and together they walked back to the TARDIS.

* * *

"Hey, can we stop at mum's next?" Rose asked him on the way back. The Doctor's face grew to a disgusted look. "Oi!" She shouted. "I have laundry to take."

"You _do_ know the TARDIS has her own washer right?"

"It gives mum a chance to feel needed. Right?"

"Hmm. Sure. Is your laundry in that red backpack you set by the door the other day?"

"Yeah. Why do you ask?" The Doctor began to laugh.

"Do you know what you said to me the first time I saw that bag? You threw it in my arms and said _"Now you're _stuck_ with me. Ha!"_ Rose began to blush as she remembered. "Didn't think you meant it literally, did you?"

"Stop it you!" She smacked him playfully. "How was I supposed to know?"

"Hey, I may have lost in the whole 'keeping you stuck to me' thing, but at least I still have you." He giggled girlishly. "I suppose I could say you're my _'constellation prize'_." Rose groaned.

"I can't believe you just said that. You think you're so funny."

"No. No I don't. I _know _I'm funny." He flashed her a self-important grin that made Rose roll her eyes.

"Alright, that's it. Get out."

"I can't, remember? Still stuck to you." Rose smacked him again and their laughter echoed around the wooded forest.

* * *

_That night..._

"Well, looks like we're stuck together for one more night," Rose couldn't keep back a grin. That night in Trommin-Fo's house, in the Doctor's arms, she hadn't slept that well since before the law-defying asteroid base. And no nightmares, of which she was extremely grateful for.

The Doctor pulled her towards his own bedroom which Rose had only been in a few times previously, and the two of them crawled into his bed, after Rose had removed her shirt and pants, the Doctor doing the same.

Rose snuggled up against the Doctor's bare chest, banishing away all dirty thoughts. Keeping their friendship was worth a lot more to her than trying to convince him that they should make love. And even if they did it would be awkward, in more ways than one.

The Doctor however had a much harder time keeping those thoughts away. The intoxicating smell of her hair assailed his nostrils and her skin felt like heaven against his. He buried his face in her shoulder and prepared for a night of physical torture.

But as soon as her breathing fell easier, signalling she was asleep, the Doctor found his eyelids drifting closed, awaiting some much-needed sleep after the day they'd been through.

* * *

And, sometime late in the night, when their bodies unstuck, the Doctor, still asleep, only pulled her closer to him, the warmth of her body soothing his lonely hearts.

"_We've had some fun.  
Yes we've had our ups and downs.  
Been down that rocky road,  
But here we are, still around._

_Yes, it's true,  
I'm so happy to be stuck with you.  
'Cause I can see,  
that you're happy to be stuck with me." _

_~Huey Lewis & The News_

**THE END**

* * *

**Sorry for that small note of sadness, but hey, RTD wrote _Doomsday_, not me. :P Oh and credit for _'constellation prize'_ goes to the Owl City song _"Speed of Love"_ :D  
**

**Please review! Thanks for reading :)  
**

**~Kathryn Hart**


End file.
